Mega Cat 2: The Return of Dr Simian
by Mega DMX
Summary: Several months after Dr. Simian's defeat, a fast colorful Robot Master named Tobias attacks Watterson Labs. He challenges Mega Cat to take out Dr. Simian's eight new Robot Masters. If he refuses, the city will be destroyed.
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

_**Well here it is folks Mega Cat 2 sorry for the wait I got internet connection problem but now that problem was over I can now post my chapter. Note: My story will share some elements from the Mega Man Archie Comics The return of Dr. Wily. If you didn't read the first one then stop reading this one this may contain spoilers. Any without further ado, Here's Mega Cat 2: The Return Of Dr. Simian.**_

_**Chapter 1: The Awakening**_

**Simian's Fortress 2**

Dr. Simian spent hours repairing Lexy and redesigning her model until the next day She finished her work.

"There, all done. Now it's time to wake her up. Said Simain switched her on and waited for her to wake up. In few seconds later, Lexy started to open her eyes.

"That's it! Wakey wakey! Time to rise, shine, and show some gratitude for my timely."

"Doctor...Doctor...Simian?"

"So you do remember me. how nice, you had a nasty power failure at the edge of my territory. But my robot masters brought you in, and I saved you.

"...Power failure?" Lexy asked

"Yes! There were a number of...er, factors...but chief among them was the faulty solar core Dr. Watterson fitted you with intially! Dr. Simian answered

"...You altered me?" Lexy asked

"Yes I improved you! I finished what your mother left incomplete! your old weapons systems are top of the line! I've designed additional defensive armor for you! And now you're running on a nuclear core of my own brilliant design!" Dr. Simian said

"But my core programing...you didn't change "Me," did you? Lexy asked

"Huh... no, it's still the same. Why?"

"Oh! Didn't that have something to do with why you vanished?"

"I don't want a talk about it."

"But you saved my life. I owe you a debt of honor, Dr. Simian. If you need any help, I'm yours."

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you, Lexy."

"Please don't call me Lexy. The name Lexy I was is dead ."

""Well, I'm not calling you DWN-000. That's boring." Said Dr. Simian giving her a shield.

"You were the prototype for this generation of robot masters, What about "Proto Cat"? Simian asked putting a helment on Lexy's head.

"Proto Cat... I like it."

As Simian finished her up, Tobias, Banana Joe and Anton came in and saw a new look of Lexy.

"Dang... She looks better than her other model." Tobias said drooling

"Tobias!" Simian yelled

"I didn't call you here to see Proto Cat. I call you here because I got a job for you."

"Oh sorry mistress, whats my mission?" Tobias aked

"I need you to loar Mega Cat here."

"What, why?" Tobias asked

"Because I have a special suprise for him, I already set coordiante to your primary location. Now go!" Simian commanded him

"Y-Yes mistress." Tobias said and teleported out of the fortress.

"Joe, Anton take Proto Cat to the next castle and prepared her training program. I don't want her to fight Mega Cat just yet. Once your finished come right back here." Simian commanded

"Yes Mistress." They said and took Proto Cat and teleported her to the next fortress(_**Author note: Yes Dr. Simian built two fortress because she has other plan's in that other fortress when Mega Cat 3 is posted.)**_

"Excellent, Now stage two. Dr. Simian commuticate the rest of the Robot Masters to give them there instructions. Tina, Jamie, Masmai, Ocho, Lesile get in postion Mega Cat will be here soon.

"Yes, mistress." They appiled

"Good, now we wait.

**Lexy Watterson belong to Lexboss**

**The Amazing World of Gumball belong to Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man belong to CAPCOM**


	2. Chapter 2: Challenge Accepted

_**Chapter 2: Challenge Accepted**_

**Watterson Labs..**

Gumball and Darwin were watching T.V. and trying to think what should they do.

"I'm bored." Darwin said

"Me too." Gumball said to him

"What should we do?" Darwin asked

"I don't know, let's ask mom." Gumball said

"Okay. Gumball and Darwin got up an walk into the lab and see Nicole working on somthing big. Mom were bored." Gumball said

"Then go outside and play with Darwin." Nicole said

"We did went outside and play but were still bored."

"I don't know what you want me to do."

"Well can you at least take us some where excited."

"I can't I'm busy asked your father."

"I did but he's busy with Anais."

"Oh, well you could help me with this project. " Nicole said

"No thanks *Sigh* I wish there's someome in this family would give us the funtime." Gumball

"_Fun time! Ha! I'll give you fun time!"_

"Who said that?" Darwin said.

"_To think you could stop Dr. Simian at all...! _

Suddenly a bright colorful light flashes on the ceiling

"AHH! My eyes!" Gumball yelled. Then suddenly someone punch him in the face

"Gumball! Are you alright? Were are you?" Darwin said trying to find him right before he got toss over to his mother.

Richard and Anais heard a scream and rush in. What's going on here?" They saw rainbow looking robot attacking them. They were going to stop him but was stop when he aims on them.

"Don't even think about." Mysterios robot said

*Ahem* now that I have your attention, I would like to introduce myself I'm Tobias and I'm here to announce that my creator...Dr. Simian has returned. You and this city, to say nothing of the world, will pay for his past emarassments." Tobias announced

"My team stand ready to turn this city into rubble in Five hours. Unless Gummy-puss can stop us."

"And just Mega Cat. Call the authorities and we start early. I'll give you an hour to me in the forest of doom. That should be plenty of time, even for you." As Tobias finished he teleported back home."

"Honey are you alright?" Richard asked

"I'm fine dear. But I don't understand, Simian couldn't built any more robots! I don't know where she's gotten the resources but now she's threated the city again with her new eight robot masters."

"Don't worry mom, I took down Simian before and I could do it again. Nobody mess with my family and gets away with it." Gumball said while putting on his armor.

"Wait Gumball think about. What if it's a trap?" Nicole asked

"I mean why would Simian gave you her location like that?"

"I don't know trap or not trap I've got to stop her." Gumball said

*Sigh* all right but carefull okay."

"Okay mom." Said Gumball putting his helment on

"Wait up I'm going to." Darwin said

"No Darwin, your still not ready yet."

"But Mom its been months I'm sure I'm ready."

"I said no Darwin." Nicole said

"Fine." Darwin growled

Mega Cat step in the teleporting chamber and waited for his mother activate. Are you ready?" Nicole asked

"I'm ready."

With that Nicole teleported Gumball to the forest of doom

**Forest of Doom...**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

Mega Cat arrived to this location were Tobias told him to be. But Mega Cat didn't know that Tobias is watching him.

"Man, you really are an idiot. This will be...

"_TOBIAS!" _Suddenly he heard a loud voice coming from his commuticator, it is Dr. Simian.

"RRRRGH... here mistress. Tobias applied while following Mega Cat

"_Your job was to lure Mega Cat to Leslie's sector."_

"I did!"

_...And then return to your sector and finish securing the area!"_

"But...But I can can finish this here

and now! What if he manages to beat Leslie?" Tobias asked arriving Leslie's sector.

"_Either way will work in my favor. I have my plans and you have your orders! No get to your post!" _

"Yes mistress!"

Mega Cat arrvied at this sector to find Tobias but found a different robot waiting for him.

"What the... You're not the robot master who attacked us."

"No, that would be Tobais. Sounds like he was too fast and got ahead of himself-Heh. You're meant to fight-and be destroyed by me.

"Be destroyed by you? Your a flower how can you destroy him?" Mega Cat asked

"With this." Leslie put up her shield

"A shield?"

"Yes a shield." Leslie realeased his petals at him

"Oh boy." Mega Cat doge few pedals but some of them scratch his armor

"Ow! Okay that's it." Mega Cat fired at him but was blocked by his shield

"This is the best you can do?" Dr. Simian had me worried for nothing."

Leslie launch more petals at him while Mega Cat is hiding behind the tree.

"_Gumball! Do you read me?"_

"Yeah, mom. kind of busy at the moment.

"_I'm analyzing data listed in your immediate memory,and it appears this robot master really is a daisy flower." Nicole said_

"I know that." Mega Cat said

_"It's a remarkable constuct, but it's fragile. A point-blank charged shot should stop him."_

"Okay." Mega Cat charged his Mega Buster run up to Leslie's face while getting more damage from his petals and fired him causing his head blow up.

"I'm sorry I have to do that Leslie."

" _All right. See what you can copy from Leslie. If the rest of these robot masters are as hardy, you'll need every weapon at your disposal."_

_"_R-Right."

_"Are you all right? There was a strange energy spike just now."_

"Yeah...fine, doctor. Have you located Tobias?" Mega Cat asked

_"No but I found a second robot master, he's located at Elmore's Comedy Club I'll take you there." _

"Alright."

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**Elmore's Comedy Club**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

Mega Cat ran inside the club but got slip by a banana peel

"Ow! What the... oh come on! Mega Cat got up and walked to the Banana Joe's sector avoiding the banana peel's, shooting robot magicians and ventriloquists. After taking care of those robots Mega Cat reached Banana Joe.

"Hey Mega Cat you very _Mighty _today HA HA HA HA."

"What?" Mega Cat asked

"Why do you call youself Mega Cat, they should call you Iron Cat HA HA HA HA?"

"I call myself Mega Cat because I relied on my Mega Buster."

"Ohhh... Maybe I should-

"Will you shut up and fight!"

"hmph very well. Joe took of his peel and ride it like skateboard and hit Mega Cat

"Ahh!"

"Hey Mega Cat, why do bananas wear suntan lotion? beacause they peel HAHAHAHA!" Banana Joe said attacking him some more.

Mega Cat used his _**Petal Shield**_ on him causing him split in half.

"Hey Joe, what is the easiest way to make a banana split? Cut it in half."

"HAHAHAHA. Good one." That was Banana Joe's last word before he shut down

"Mom I defeated Banana Joe I'm coping his _**Banana Slider**_. Mega Cat starts coping his weapon but feel a pain inside him. NRRGH!

"_Gumball? That's the second time I've gotten a virus warning when you used your copy chip."_

"I'm fine. Any idea where I should head to next?"

"_You've already endured two fights. Come back to the lab so I can-_

"There's barely five hours until the others attack. I can't stop now."

_"You're starting to sound like you did when all the power got to your head. Come home."_

"This is differnet. We know we're short on time, and I'm not that damaged. What's the next facility?"

_"Let me search on my main computer."_

"Hurry. I have to get moving. Suddenly he was shot in the back by a rainbow beam. Tobias walked by and step on his face."

"Missed me." Tobias said 


	3. Chapter 3: Conversion Software

_**Chapter 3: Conversion Software**_

"Missed me."

"No." Said Mega Cat trying to get up

"Ouch I'm hurt." Tobias said got his foot of him

"Too bad, you attacked eveyone in Watterson Labs!" Mega Cat got up and start shooting at him but he quickly dodged them and shoots Mega Cat again.

"I sure did! And you couldn't do a thing to stop! And here we are seeing it all over again. Sequels are not as entertaing as the originals." Tobias said kicking Mega Cat in the stomach

"Then again, sometimes they're superior!"

"Like how my line of robots masters makes Dr. Watterson look like junk." Said Tobias picking Mega Cat up.

"I'd love to finish this reunion, but I have my orders. I'm not supposedto fight you yet, But I'm tired of waiting , so teleportation signal should hit here right about now...

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**Weather Station...**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

...Perfect! That'll speed things up a little. Assuming you survive fighting Masami...hope you brought an umbrella because I heard it's going to rain. Ciao!" Said Tobias right before he got teleported.

_*KZZT!* Read me?" Come in *KZZT!* ball!_

"I'm here, mom. Said Mega Cat while running inside the station and avoiding lighting.

"Tobias..beat me again. I'm at Weather station, as soon I take care of Masami I'm going to find Tobias and take him down?" Mega Cat asked while shooting robots that shoots lighting."

"_How_?" Nicole asked

"I don't know but I'll figure it out somehow." Mega Cat had reached to Masami's sector

"Surrender Mega-dweeb because we both know you can't defeat mother nature." Masami said

"Want a bet." Mega Cat was about fired her but got struck by lighting.

"Told you. Masami struck another lighting on him. That's not all I could do, I could do this as well." Masami hold her breath and blow creating a strong wind. The strong wind make Mega Cat fly out of the sector and hit on the floor.

"Give up now."

"I don't think so." Mega Cat activate his Banana slider and ride on it so he can tackle Masami in the air.

"What are you doing?" Masami asked

"Surfing." Mega Cat tackle her causing her to fall down

"Heh...so you took down the goddess of weather huh. I'm impress, well go ahead copy my power already but's not going to do you any good. Masami chuckles while Mega Cat coping her weapon. The Rest of my team are ready for you, loser. Ocho is at the space station. Tell him I said "Hi" before he blast you into space." Masami said

"I'll do that." Said Mega Cat pointing his Mega Buster up to her face.

"Hey, wait a second!"

_***BLAM!***_

**Watterson Labs**

"Alright, son you...you shoot her...even though she was already beaten...er...

"Mom what is happenig to Gumball?" Anais asked

"I think the powers he copy must have corrupted his system, so that's her plan." Nicole answered

"Huh?" Anais asked

"Tobias could have finished us all when he first attacked. Nicole explained. He heeps saying he's not supposed to fight Gumball "Yet."

"This is more than challenging him, this is baiting him."

"And creating robot masters based on the original series...Grrr, Lucy, you don't have an original bone in your body!"

"You figure something out dear?" Richard asked

"Yes, you two continue monitor and assist Gumball. I need to do some coding...

**Space Station**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

"I've reached inside the space station, mom. Mom? are you there?"

"She step out for a minute, but I'm here, and so is dad.

"Hey son!"

_"Your energy is low. These new robot masters are really pushing the limits of your armor. Come home."_

"No. You heard Tobias. I only have a few hours before Simian's robot masters destroy the city. Mega Cat said entering Ocho's sector

"Oh, cool it's you...! Welcome to my lovely space station Mega Cat." Ocho said

"Thanks. Masami saids "hi."

"You destroyed her, didn't you?! Blew her up like the others?!"

"You'll pay for that!" Ocho used his Space shooter on him but Mega Cat dodged it.

"You can't defeat me Mega Cat, I'm one of Dr. Simian's perfect creation."

"Perfect creation? You look like a rejected video character."

"Rejected...who you calling a reject!"

Ocho fired him but missed so he fired again but missed again.

"Easy I'm didn't mean to-

"No take back!" Ocho fired randomly so he can get him

"Who's rejected now huh!? Ocho screamed while shooting some more.

"Stop, if you keep shooting this place will fall on us."

"I DON'T CARE!" Ocho fired more an more until the whole place collapsed on them.

_"Gumball! Do you read me? Gumball, please answer me!" _

"I'm...I'm Okay."

"Ocho!" Mega Cat search for him in all the rumble but only found parts of him meaning that Ocho didn't survive. He copied his weapon, feeling more pain.

_"I'm back Gumball." _Nicole said

"Hey mom, four down and four to go and I'm ready for you to take me to the next area."

_"Good work but not just yet. You need to come home so I can repair, recharge and uprgrade your system."_

"I'll come home when the mission is over okay, If I come home I'll lose more time so please take me to the next location."

_*Sigh* alright, get ready it will teleport you in three, two, one..._

_**BWOO-WIP!**_


	4. Chapter 4: System Corruption

_**Chapter 4: System Corruption**_

**The Dinosaur Parks**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

Mega Cat have arrived at the dinosaur parks. He quickly run through the park shoot up smaller robot dinosuars, swing on vines and avoiding tar pits until he reach Tina's sector.

"Well, well, well...the blue dweep arrived here to stop me." Tina said

"I take it my team have given you some trouble?"

Mega Cat didn't say anything, he just shoots at her but his weapon didn't effect her.

"No banter? No witty come-back? *Sigh* very well. I guess I'll have to squash you like a little nanochip."

Tina swings her tail at him but he dodge it but ultimatley got hit by her charge attack. Then she grab him by her jaw and throw him to the wall.

"HAHAHA stupid kid. You should've known you can't beat me. I'm the upgraded verison of Molly. Tobias will be so disappointed you fell here." Said Tina slowly walking up to him.

"I need something to stun her." Mega Cat thought

" Let's see Masami's _**Lightning Beam **_can do some damage. Mega Cat equipped the lightning beam, grab her foot and electrocute her causing her to fall down.

"Gumball? Are you there?"

"I'm...I'm here, mom. Just...Just going to copy Tina's power."

"Gumball you need to come home so I could recharge you."

"**Not Yet. **I still need to find three more robot masters and stop Dr. Simian from destroying the city.

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**The Junkyard**

*Sigh* as you've insisted. I've been in contact with Doughnut Sheriff. He said that there are reports of robot violence at the junkyard."

"Understood. I'll destroy the last few robot masters!" Said Mega Cat runinig through the junkyard.

"Gumball! Don't be Reckless okay!"

"Yeah yeah." Said Mega Cat arriving Jamie's sector

"Hey Mega-Punk! I head what you did to my friend Tina."

"Yeah sorry about."

"Sorry doesn't count." Said Jamie who's about to attack

"Wait! Before you attack me. What are you supposed to be?" Mega Cat asked

"What?"

"Well, all robot masters designs have to be based on something. So what are you?" Mega Cat asked

*Sigh* I'm design to look like a cow and a troglodyte." Jamie answered

"What's a troglodyte?" Mega Cat asked

"Well-I...*hmph* I have no idea what that is? Jamie launched her fist at him

"Whoa" He dodge but got hit by another fist

"C'mon, kid! At least put up some kind of fight!" Jamie charged right up to him but he quickly leap over her and copy her weapon.

"I'm not going down that easily, punk! Jamie launch her fist while Mega Cat launch his. Mega Cat knock out her fists and went straight at her face causing her to be knock out.

"Yeah you are."

"Mega Cat? Gumball? Please come in?"

"I'm here. I'm moving on the next-rrgh robot master now...

"No, that's enough. Stand by for emergency teleport."

I...told...you. I'm not done yet!" Mega Cat smash his commuticater, then blocked the teleport signal and run of finding the next robot master.

**Watterson Labs**

**"**Curse you, Simian. Look at what you've done to my son."

"I finished up the last of your designs, dear.

"Good because we have to hurry upload it to him, the virus is spreading fast"

"How are we going to delievered the anti-virus to Gumball?" Anais asked

Nicole tried to think but come up with an idea. Richard make some call, we need all the help we could get."

"Gotcha."

"Who're gonna call mom?"

"Our friends." 

**The Supermarket**

"Of course Anton had to be in there. Mega Cat rush in there and saw no enemies but just only Anton.

"Hello Mega Cat."

"You now Anton, if your going to have sector you need a better hideout and a army."

"I do have an army."

"Well, where are they?"

"Were right behind you. Mega Cat turn his head around and saw an army of Anton's

"Oh that army."

"Attack my minion's!" Clones of Anton tackled Mega Cat one by one and starting punching him. Mega Cat tryed to fight back but he's still being swarm by Anton's

"Looks like your trap, twerp."

Mega Cat was done for until he heard a firing sound from the distance. Suddenly all the clones dissapeared. Mega Cat saw Anton on the ground dead, he wanted to now who saved him, when he looked he was suprised to see...

"Tobias?"


	5. Chapter 5: Mega Cat vs Tobias

_**Chapter 5: Mega Cat vs Tobias**_

"T-Tobias?"

"That's my name."

"W-why would you kill your teammate?" Mega Cat asked

"Because I want to fight you, duh."

"You kill your own friend just to fight me."

"First of all Anton is not my friend and second of all yes I'll kill anyone including my teammate if they get in my way."

"And beside Dr. Simian never said I couldn't! Look, it doesn't matter what it takes. I'll take out Dr. Watterson, your dumb dad, your cute little sister, this whole city, if it means you'll finally man-up and face."

"You're the one who keeps running away. If you want a fight then...then we'll."

"Excellent, meet me at the roof top of the Elmore Junior High. Don't be late. Tobias teleported to the roof top of the school. I'll be there once I defeat you you'll wish you'd never been built."

Mega Cat got up and leave this area not before copying Anton's weapon. When he finished copying his weapon he ran of to school.

**Elmore Junior High**

Mega Cat reach the school. "Here I am, now to get to the top." He rushed in, ran up the stairs and reach to the top. Before Mega Cat could enter, he equipped his _**Copy Clone**_ to fight Tobias.

"Hey you made it! If you'd shown that kind of intiative before, your family wouldn't have gotten such a beating!" Tobias clapped

"Take it from me, Tobias. You shouldn't be over-confident with all your power. It can ruin you."

**Watterson Labs**

Nicole just uploaded the anti-virus into Gumball waiting for it to finished."

"Seventy percent uploaded...Come on...Come on.

**Elmore Junior High**

"Anyway you're going down, and so is Dr. Simian!"

"Ha! Good Luck! If you can find me!" Tobias used his Rainbow flash and flashed on Mega Cat's face.

"AHHH." Then, Tobias punch him in the stomach and then punch him in the face

"I've been waiting a long time for this. Tobias finished him of with his rainbow beam causing Mega Cat to explode. And that's that." Said Tobias who was about to leave until...

"I'm not giving up that easy. Tobias turn himself around and saw Mega Cat alive?" What the...I've destroyed you." Tobias said with a confused look

"You only destroyed a clone of me doofus. I got to say Anton's weapon is very useful."

*Hmph* very clever but your clones won't save you now."

"We'll see about that." Mega Cat shoot at Tobias but he missed. Tobias shoots at Mega Cat but missed as well.

"This is not going to well, time bring out the reinforcement." He copied of himself and started to surround Tobias."

"You think your clones could stop me!" Tobias shoots his beam and hit them but the more he shoots the more clones will responed. He keeps until all the clones are destroyed.

"WHERE ARE YOU, MEGA CAT! STOP SENDING YOUR PAWNS AT ME AND FIGHT ME!" Tobias yelled.

"I'm right behind you." Mega Cat whispered

Tobias turn his head around and saw Mega Cut pointed his mega buster right at Tobias's face.

"Hello Tobias...and goodbye." Mega Cat shoots him and watch him fall down.

"Y-You cheater you used your clones to distracted...that's not fair."

"It's not fair when you attacked me at my house or shoot me in back. Mega Cat walked up to the fallen robot master. I'm going to make sure that you won't hurt or my family again."

"Whoa Whoa hey kid! Let's not get to viola-

Mega Cat shoots him in the head. "Finally, now to copy his weapon and of to Simian's fortress." When he copied his weapon the virus have completely consume him causing him to feel more pain.

"AHHHH." Then suddenly he was teleported some where far from the city.

**Simian's Fortress**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

"There he is! The troublesome little helper bot. I'm so happy to see you." Said Simian

"I would've been quite happy to conquer the world with my new, superior line of robot masters, but I knew yo'u try to stop me."

"I planted a malware program in each of the robot masters. When you copy Each of the robot masters, you altered your coding to serve me.

"And now, instead of eight robots, I have one all-powerful destroyer! How do you like me now. Nicole? WHA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

**Watterson Labs**

"Nicole! I made the calls like you asked, and they came over right away!"

"We're at your command Dr. Watterson." Damien said

"Gumbal saved us. Now were gonna return the favor." Carrie said

Watterson's robot masters are all here ready to save there friend Gumball.

"Thank you for showing. I've located Gumball he's at Simian's fortress

"Good, will return when we saved him." Damien

"Not without me." Darwin said

"Darwin I can-

"Please mom, Gumball is my friend and a brother I have to save him too. You have to let try please."

*Sigh* okay but please be careful."

"Thank you mom." Darwin said hugging her mother

"Good luck everyone."

_**BWOO-WIP!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Operation: Rescue Mega Cat

_**Chapter 6: Operation: Rescue Mega Cat**_

**Simain's fortress**

Dr. Simian is polishing her new robot servent.

"HMM-HMM-HMM!"

"There! Good as new!"

_***WHOOP!* *WHOOP*! WARNING!**_

"What? An a alarm? How? Nobody's supposed to know where I am!"

"Maybe the calibration is off? Dr. Simian walked up to the moniter and saw shockingly, Watterson's Robot Masters come to rescue Mega Cat

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

Seven Robot Masters came out teleporting and charge to Simain's fortress.

"Strike hard, Strike fast! Stay close together, and watch each other's backs! For Gumball!" Damien shouted

"**FOR GUMBALL!"**

As they charged to the door Teri used her Jab throws to destroy both Sniper Kats. As Molly and Darwin reached to the gates she punched the door so they could enter.

"Knock, Knock!"

Outside of Simain's fortress, More sniper Kats fired on the rest of robot masters. They quickly took cover behind the empty barrels.

"Darn it!" We can't go any further when were pinned down like this." Damien said

"Don't worry I got a plan!" Carrie teleported inside the fortess and strike the two sniper kats from behind.

"Sniper Kat's are down!" Carrie called Damien

"Good job Carrie! All right team lets move in!"

"Molly, have you open the doors." Damien asked

"Just...about...now! Molly have sucessfully open the doors Nice work Molly, now lets find Gumball!" Damien commanded

"And Dr. Watterson was worried! HAH! We're tearing throught Simian's defenses!" Damien said

"But there are seven of us this time. Remember, Dr. Simian's had much more time to prepare for an assault. There's no telling what suprises he-

Penny was about to finished her sentences until they spotted a Mecha Dragon

"See? This is kind of thing I was talking about."

"My Apologies."

***FWOOP!***

The Mecha Dragon used it's fire breath on the robot master. The other robot masters took cover while Teri and Darwin hide behind Bobert

"I was hiding here first!"

"My body is design to protect me from virus and malware, not fire so scootch over!"

Meanwhile at the command center.

"HEH-HEH-HEH! Foolish, Nicole! Very foolish! My Mecha-Dragon will crushs those pests."

"But just to be safe...go, Mega Cat! Help Mecha-Dragon destroy your friends!"

"Yes sir."

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

At the Lower center

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

"Uh-oh...Heads-up everyone! Gumball's here!" Penny said

"We have subdue him and upload the last of the anti-virus!" Bobert said

"I'll do it." Darwin said grabbing the device

"Gumball it's me Darwin, were here to opload the rest of the anti-virus. So please stand down and let me help you."

Mega Cat start shooting at the robot masters even his own brother. Darwin ran up to his brother and tackle him on the ground.

"Stop stuggling Gumball and let me do this." Darwin install the anti-virus inside Mega Cat and it completely cured Mega Cat.

"So...did it work?" Teri asked

"That dragon damaged Damien! Let's take it down!"

"Yep, he's back."Carrie answered

**Meanwhile at the command center...**

Dr. Simian was very upest that her servent is back to normal and there destroying her Mecha-Dragon.

"What?! How?! Why?! NO!"

"No Matter! This place is a fortress! And I still have one trick up my sleeve."

**Lower Center**

"Would somebody please explain to what's going on?" Mega Cat asked

"We're in Dr. Simian's fortress. Dr. Watterson deduced Dr. Simian's plans to corrupt your programming. Bobert explained. He could not upload both the tracking program and the anti-virus in time. So he asked that we come rescue you." Said Bobert finishing his explanation.

"Really?! AUGH, thanks guys especially you bro."

"Hey, we bros have to watch our back you know."

"Damien...

"We've got him." Teri said carrying him.

"I will cover them. We will get within range of the teleprt signal and send him back to Watterson Labs, Then return to the battle." Penny said right before they teleported

"Good luck guys. Be safe. It looks like it's just the five of us, then. Ready?"

"Ready!" They said

"Then let's go! Darwin tranformed himself into a fishjet. Hop on Gumball." Darwin said

Mega Cat got on Darwin and fly to the command center along with robot masters who are riding on Bobert.

"We'll have to split up into two different teams." Mega Cat said

"Any chance that dragon was Dr. Simain's only line of defense?" Molly asked Mega Cat

"Actually...

When they arrived to the next sector, they were attacked by a different Bobert who's in defense mode.

"It seems that Dr. Simian made a copy out of me. I'll handle this doppleganger you go find Dr. Simian." Bobert fly towards his copy and activate his defense mode.

**"Activate Defense Mode." **Bobert transformed into a bigger version of himself and fired on it while the other robot masters jump out off Bobert and land on Darwin.

"Be carefull Bobert!"

They contiuned flying until they reached to the next sector. When enter the door closed from behind.

"Uh-oh... still glad you guys came?"

"No regrets, Gum-_**Yow!**_ We've got more snipers!"

"Pefrect."

They took cover when Sniper Kat's fired.

"Get to Dr. Simian Gumball will take care of those guys." Carrie said

"Are you guys sure?"

"Yeah now go!"

Mega Cat got out of cover, dodge the sniper kat's blast and reached to Simian's sector.

"It's over, Simian! Your robot masters are destroyed along with your plan! Give yourself up!"

"NEVER! I worked to hard for this planned to failed!"

Simian's machine 2 arrived to the sector and fired on Mega Cat. He quickly dodged it and fired but his weapon only gave it a little damage.

"HA HA HA HA FOOL! This time I'm going to destroy you!"

"I doubt that." Mega Cat equipped his lightining beam and strike it on Simian's machine causing to overload the systems.

"NO NO NO NO NO!"

"Like I said, it's over Dr. Simian's."

"And you're going away for a long time."

"I don't think so." Dr. Simian pull out a remote control and press it.

**WARNING! FORTRESS SELF-DESTRUCT IN FIVE MINUTES!"**

"Five minutes?!"

"You should've stayed on my side, fool! Then you'd at least have gotten out of here alive!" Said Dr. Simian teleported out of the fortress

"Come on Darwin we've gotta get everyone out of here!" Darwin transformed into fishjet so Mega Cat could ride on. 00:04:35 Mega Cat grabbed Molly while she carried Carrie, 00:03:15 Bobert finished destroying his copy and follow Mega Cat, and at 00:01:20 Bobert picked up Penny and Teri. When it reached to 00:00:00 the fortress exploded.

***BOOM!***

But luckly Mega Cat, Darwin and the Robot Masters escaped the fortress just in time. As they escaped everyone got teleported back home.

_**Stay tuned for the epilogue**_


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

_**Chapter 7: Epilogue**_

**Watterson Labs**

After they defeated Dr. Simian, They celebrated their victory while Dr. Watterson fixing Damien with the help of Gumball and Darwin.

"Sorry you were so badly damaged, only for me to lose Dr. Simian." Gumball said

"Don't sweat it, kid. You were the only Simian nearly reprogramed . Been there, done that. It's not fun." Said Damien cheering him up.

"He's right, Gumball...You have no need to apologize. You did more than anyone could've asked you. I'm just glad to have you back safe." Said Dr. Watterson hugging him

"Hey Gumball, Darwin you've got to see this. I bet Bobert that he couldn't drink all the energy tank in amount of 10 seconds!" Molly said

"You two go on, I'll finish up Damien."

"Okay, come on Darwin." Both Gumball and Darwin left the lab leaving Dr. Watterson alone to fix Damien.

**Simian's Fortress 3**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

"Cursed...stupid...blasted Mega Cat...but I'll show them. I'll show tham all."

Dr. Simian walked in the training program and see Proto Cat finished her training and waiting for her intructions.

"Are you ready Proto Cat?" Dr. Simian asked. Proto Cat nodded her head up and down.

"Good." Said Dr. Simian letting out her sinister grin.

**Stay tunned for Mega Cat 3**

**The Amazing World Of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelot**

**Damien Goldbrooke owned by Jonathan-Elrod**

**Mega Man owned by CAPCOM**


End file.
